One Man and His Sidekick
by eilatansayah
Summary: Follows 'You can't pick em' but can be read alone. In the woes of Aaron and Jackson changes are a happening, a good one though - a lovely little good one. I appreciate your reviews - otherwise its just me and the laptop indulging ourselves!


Jackson gently knocked on the door of Smithy Cottage before letting himself in, Aaron knew he was coming as they had recently text one another. He opened the door to find both Paddy and Aaron sat on the couch, they looked to be in mid conversation but had stopped when hearing Jackson, the both looked up and smiled at him grimly.

Jackson shrugged at them "Well its official – I'm homeless."

Paddy jumped up immediately, "Come and sit yourself down, I'll make you a brew."

Jackson smiled at him warmly before plonking himself heavily next to Aaron, Aaron Just looked at him. "Was it that bad?"

Jackson closed his eyes, the stress of the situation getting to him "Yep, damp walls, no hot water and a house mate who was clearly coked up."

Aaron said nothing. Paddy re-entered the room with a tray of steaming tea and passed them one each, "Did you have contents insurance?"

Jackson nodded "Yeah but to be honest, apart from the telly and the stereo the rest of it's not worth anything. The furniture's all second hand from my mum and my clothes are just damp – I'll take them to the launderette tomorrow."

"Still, at least you won't have to shell out for the TV and Stereo."

Jackson grinned ruefully "Yeah, they cost a lot –never cared about quality home furnishings as long as I had a decent entertainment system."

"And this alternative house?"

"Don't even go there –"

Jackson couldn't believe the situation he had found himself in. Earlier in the afternoon he'd received a phone call from his landlord informing him that his ceiling had collapsed and that the content of the above flat now littered his floor. When he arrived Jackson had been informed by the land lord that he'd had enough of the apartment and was going to sell and with Jackson having only one month left of his current contract there wasn't a lot he could do. Luckily for Jackson his landlord had a mate with a spare room that he could stay in for that final month - except when Jackson went around to see the place he realised he wasn't lucky at all.

"Paddy it was disgusting and I wouldn't trust the other guy not to kill me in my sleep."

Beside him Aaron remained silent, he looked as if he didn't know what to say or do. Jackson just wanted Aaron to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything would be ok, but Aaron would probably never do that – not with Paddy in the room.

Jackson caught Paddy giving Aaron a look and noticed that Aaron was trying to ignore him, eventually Paddy sighed loudly "Jackson you're more than welcome to stay here for a few days."

Jackson looked at Paddy and then Aaron – his face was unreadable and he couldn't tell how Aaron felt about this.

"Thanks but –"

"But what?"

Jackson looked back at Aaron, he still couldn't tell if he was welcome. Jackson had only stayed at Aaron's once in the ten weeks that they have been together and this was last week when they'd unexpectedly got very drunk at the woolpack. He wasn't completely sure of the reason, Jackson knew that Aaron was still very uncomfortable in front of others about their relationship but he also knew that it was nice to go back to a flat where they can be alone, he hoped it was the latter reason but expected it to be the former.

"Aaron, will you invite your boyfriend to stay already!"

Jackson watched Aaron shot Paddy a look – he didn't know if it was because of the 'invite' or the use of the word 'boyfriend'.

Aaron shrugged slightly "You can if you want." Jackson narrowed his eyes at Aaron.

"Finally!" Paddy got up "We need some biscuits." And he headed through to the kitchen. When Paddy was safely out of earshot Jackson whispered to Aaron,"I can find somewhere else, if you don't want me to." He'd said it reasonably although he didn't feel it. In truth considering how often Aaron had stayed at his he felt it was the least Aaron could do.

Aaron shrugged "No it's fine."

Jackson reclined back into the seat and raised an eyebrow "Really?" he didn't want any drama.

Aaron matched his position "Yeah, it was my idea anyway." They were both sat at a slight angle towards each other.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I asked Paddy. His big mouth just got there first…." Aaron ducked his head embarrassed, "….I was gonna ask when we were alone." It was adorable and Jackson smiled, imagining how that conversation would have gone.

"What you smiling at?

Jackson risked a quick kiss whilst Paddy was out of the room "Thank you, for looking after me."

Aaron rolled his eyes before blushing "I'm not." Jackson just smiled.

:

Jackson brought in some of the clothing that he had thought to collect on his earlier visit to the flat and Paddy had set about putting them on the wash, he then began cooking a cottage pie and playing host by offering Jackson beer. Jackson felt guilty for being waited on but after the stress of the day it was nice, he wasn't used to this – he'd been looking after himself for years, ever since his mother went travelling.

Aaron hadn't moved much, letting Paddy run around "He likes it." Aaron had informed him

"Aaron, you gonna set the table?" Aaron just rolled his eyes at Jackson before getting up.

"I'll help." Jackson grinned.

:

The three of them had sat together eating the meal; Jackson especially enjoyed it because he'd not really had a chance to get to know Paddy. The only other family thing he had done was a BBQ with Aaron's lot two weeks earlier and there had been a lot of drinking and singing but not much talking. What really interested Jackson was the interaction between Aaron and Paddy. Aaron would mostly just roll his eyes or curl his lip at whatever Paddy said but this was interrupted by the lovely unconscious things that Aaron did. Paddy forgot to get himself a beer and so Aaron retrieved one from the fridge, Paddy offered to clear up but Aaron wouldn't let him and then just as the pair of them was heading to the pub, Aaron offered to make Paddy a coffee.

Jackson had wanted to mention these things to Aaron on the walk over but he thought that if aware Aaron would stop doing them.

"I text Cain earlier and asked him to swap my days off – I'll help you sort through your stuff tomorrow."

This was it, the final thing that floored Jackon. It had taken months but finally he had an amazing considerate boyfriend in Aaron – it left him feeling euphoric. Instead of allowing Aaron to enter the pub he pulled him towards the car park around the side of the building.

"What the –

"- Shut up." Jackson pressed Aaron against the side of the building trapping his hands against the wall, Aaron had been too taken aback to stop him. Before he had the chance to complain Jackson captured his lips with his own and kissed him deeply, he pulled back a couple of seconds later breathless.

Aaron was just looking at him wide eyed and a little breathless, he was too shocked to comment about who might have seen "What was that for?" he was clearly confused.

Jackson shrugged before resting his head against Aaron's "Just cause".

:

They'd entered the pub and brought a couple of lagers before making their way to the corner of the room, Jackson walked to sit on the other side of the bench against the wall and Aaron made to sit opposite.

"Sit round here."

Aaron narrowed his eyes "Why?"

"I want to be close to you."

Aaron ducked his head embarrassed.

"Ok, truth is I don't want to look at your ugly face."

Aaron gave him a shy smile and plonked himself next to Jackson. Jackson brushed his hand across Aaron thigh, only slightly because he knew that anything more would make Aaron panic.

"Wanna flip some beer matts?" Jackson grinned, it was a game he was really good at but had never played with Aaron before.

Aaron looked at him curiously from the corner of his eyes "Ok."

"Great." Jackson grinned even more "But we need a prize, like the winner buys the loser a bacon sandwich tomorrow?" Jackson was getting more and more excited and he could see Aaron looking at him strangely.

"What's up with you?"

Jackson looked back puzzled "What?"

"Your house is flooded, your stuff is ruined but you're dead happy?"

Jackson was aware of his behaviour, because in spite of what happened at his flat Jackson had had the most amazing evening with Aaron 'god I'm pathetic' mused Jackson, one kind deed from Aaron and he was as high as the ceiling. But scarily as it was, he knew he was stupidly in love with Aaron and if Aaron wasn't so skittish, he would have been told.

"Sorry, I'll try and be more miserable like you –"

Aaron pushed him laughing "- I am not."

Jackson pushed back "Oh come on, if someone gave you a bag containing a million pounds you'd complain it was heavy." Aaron was openly laughing now which was a rare but beautiful sight.

"Is this a private joke – or can anymore join in?" Jackson looked up to see Ryan and Andy standing in front of them.

"Sure, I was just reminding Aaron what a miserable prat he was –" Ryan and Andy laughed in agreement, Jackson turned to Aaron to say 'I told you so' only the mirth from earlier had vanished from his face and he looked uncomfortable, maybe Aaron hadn't wanted the company.

"So," began Ryan "how's the flat?" Jackson looked at him confused.

"Aaron's been giving us hourly updates all afternoon, he was worried about you – bless him." Ryan leaned over and patted Aaron's cheek.

Jackson watched Aaron move out of Ryan's reach, he'd not said a word since the two older men had joined them but didn't seem pissed off - just uncomfortable. Jackson could understand why, whilst he had spoken to Ryan many times outside the garage, they'd never had a drink together and Jackson had only spoken to Andy once when fixing his door, Aaron hadn't even been around. He could see that Aaron was trying to adjust and didn't know how to behave in front of his boyfriend and mates – but that's ok because Jackson could handle discomfort, what he couldn't handle was Aaron going off on one.

"It's a no go zone."

Andy grimaced "Sorry mate, but you've got somewhere else lined up haven't you?" Jackson's insides flipped, he loved how Aaron was telling his mates stuff, this showed how far they had come in these short months – not long ago Aaron was denying anything was even going on.

"Nope, that place isn't fit for a rat." He noticed Ryan and Andy exchange glances.

"Where you staying then?"

"Smithy cottage." He looked at Aaron and noted him nodding expressionlessly "buy me a few days whilst I go viewing new properties."

Ryan raised his eyebrows and Andy copied, they were suddenly very pleased with themselves.

"Rhona's moved out and we need a new lodger?"

Jackson sat back surprised, not believing what Ryan was saying "Yeah?"

"Rent's £500 a month including bills, sky, internet and the rooms a good size double."

He looked at Aaron, shocked "What do you think?" Aaron was sat equally surprised; he shrugged "sure." He said uncertainly, it wasn't the most supportive answer but with Aaron that didn't necessarily mean anything.

"Err… can I take a look?"

Andy got up from his chair "let's go now."

The four of them drained their glasses and piled out; Jackson couldn't believe his good fortune. He never imagined he'd live in a village but he liked Emmerdale, he liked Ryan and Andy and he loved the idea of being closer to Aaron.

They walked steadily towards Dale View laughing and joking with Ryan walking slightly in front "If you move in there is a rule that the new guy has to cook and clean for the first month – call it initiation."

Jackson laughed and turned to look at Aaron – he'd dropped back slightly and was looking at the ground, his hands were stuffed in his pockets. Jackson suddenly doubted that Aaron was keen on this.

:

Looking around the house Jackson noted that it was perfect, his room was a good size with a double bed, the lads seemed to like keeping things tidy. They were also happy to replace their telly with the flat screen TV that Jackson would buy once the insurance money came through.

"So?" Andy prompted once they were stood in the living room. The down side was Aaron, Jackson was still unsure of his feelings, he still hadn't said anything.

"What do you think Aaron?"

"Er, hold on" said Ryan teasingly "What's it got to do with him – after today he's not stepping a foot in this house!" but he was laughing and poked Aaron.

Aaron dogged him but didn't smile, instead he rubbed his head. The mood in the room changed and Jackson then knew that Aaron didn't want this – the boys could see it too."

Nothing was said for a moment and things turned awkward. Andy quickly jumped into action "I tell you what – this is a big decision, why don't we leave you the keys to give you a bit of space and we'll see you back at the pub?"

"Thanks lads." And the three of them shared a look before Andy gave him the keys "see you in a bit."

Jackson waited a moment before turning to Aaron "What do you think then?"

Aaron wouldn't meet his eyes; he shrugged "Whatever." But there was a hard set to his mouth

Jackson sighed heavily and sat himself down on the couch opposite to where Aaron stood. "No go on – I'm clearly not allowed to move in and the least I deserve is a reason."

Aaron clenched his jaw "Why do you wanna move around here anyway?"

"I can think of a very big reason." He looked at Aaron pointedly, Aaron shifted uncomfortably.

"Is this you freaking out because you think I'm getting too serious?"

"No."

"Good." Although the truth is he was serious about Aaron and knew that he loved him.

"Why do you want to move in with those two?"

Jackson shook his head confused "Do you think I'm involving myself in your life?"

"_No_."

"Then what?"

Aaron wrapped his arms around himself and pursed his lips "I thought you wanted to live on your own?"

"Well yeah, ideally but I won't be able to afford it."

Aaron dropped his arms "You did before!"

"Yeah and your saw the state of it, it was a ruin – it had no ceiling for christ sake, what do you want me to do sleep under the stars!" He hadn't meant to but his last comment had made him smile and he could see that Aaron found it amusing as well.

Aaron shifted awkwardly, rocking one legs slightly, Jackson could see that Aaron was about to tell him the problem "Aaron, come on." And he smiled.

"Fine." He rubbed his head embarrassed and then Jackson knew that whatever it was they'd get around it, he took a big breath "What about….. when we want to be alone?"

Jackson's mouth dropped "Sex, this is about sex, I'm homeless and all your worried about is getting your rocks off!" Aaron dropped his head into his hands hiding the blush, Jackson grinned at him incredulous – this was too funny, "We'll work out a system where we get the house to ourselves and we'll play music to drown out the noise."

"It's not just that." He muffled through his hands. Jackson got up and moved towards Aaron, pulling them away from his face.

"What else?" he kept hold of Aaron's hands, preventing him from squirming away, Aaron was dodging all eye contact.

"What about when we watch TV?"

Jackson laughed, he couldn't help it, Aaron was just too cute "Cuddling! You worried about cuddling me in front of your mates?" he watched Aaron wince at the word 'cuddle' before trying to pull away. Aaron didn't try too hard though because Jackson held him firm; he waited a moment before moving his hands up to cup Aaron's face.

"Aaron, just like everything else, it will be ok,"

Aaron groaned before dropping his head to Jackson's shoulder, Jackson started rubbing lazy circle across Aaron's back. They stood like this for a moment before Jackson moved his lips to Aaron's ear

"Can I move in please?" he whispered. Aaron didn't say anything he just nodded against Jackson's neck.

Jackson grinned and wrapped his arms around Aaron, holding him close.

The End


End file.
